Genesis
In the Begining... In the beginning, there was the God of gods. A powerful creature who was the first cause, who by existing, allowed everything else to exist. All things were created by him, for he was the originator. This God of gods has often been called Thrice. Thrice was three beings in one, and throughout Kalyssia is often represented by a three faced man, though all three faces are usually featureless for no other god is as mysterious or has so little known about it. Thrice created many worlds, many with life, and many without. His joy was in creation, and his love for his creations was boundless. From him sprang peace, and hope, and love. But when one being creates something, he also creates the possibility of it being destroyed or perverted. Thrice knew this, many theologians believe, though none know for certain. Regardless, as he went about the vast emptiness and continued creating, the possibility of it going wrong increased. After an indeterminable amount of time, he found he was lonely. The life he created was unlike him, not knowing right from wrong, and often not able to notice how beautiful or magnificent his handiwork was. He wanted beings like himself, who could create, and laugh and think. He wanted to be appreciated for his efforts, and have others who could marvel at them. The plants, had only body. The animals had a body, and a soul. But what he needed was something else. He needed something much like himself. He needed a being that was three in one. A body, to reform the world around it, a soul to feel, and a spirit to think and love. He created a new world to house this project, made to be more beautiful and wondrous than any world he had created before. He called this world Kalyssia, which in the tongue of gods, means beautiful. Because of this need and loneliness, he created the Great Nine to rule and love this new world. These were the first nine gods, and were and are the most powerful forces in Kalyssia today. They are: Wares the god of water and wisdom, Hella the goddess of the afterlife and love, Anusek the god of judgment and justice, Tremolyn the god of knowledge and creation, Bassek the goddess of the earth and wild, Zude the god of air and freedom, Xexex the god of deals and faithfulness, Solonium the goddess of light and illusion, and Parashiak the goddess of life and fire. These nine were able to create and reform their respective realms with amazing control and power. Those with both domains being of the more nebulous realms of power, such as Hella with love, and afterlife and Xexex with deals and fairness, were actually more powerful than those with more concrete domains like water and fire. Hella found that she had been gifted with the responsibility of creating a world to house the Spirits Thrice would create next, when their bodies expired. He explained to the Great Nine that they were the first in what would be some of his greatest work. Thrice wished to fill Kalyssia with entire populations of The Triune beings. These Triune beings are the same that populate Kalyssia to this day. The time before their creation, when the only Triune beings were the Great Nine, is called The Before Time.